


Your Star

by Let_Your_Chaos_Explode



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/F, Fluff, Soft Tissaia, Soft Yennefer, Yennaia flash fiction challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_Your_Chaos_Explode/pseuds/Let_Your_Chaos_Explode
Summary: Prompt request: Yennefer manages to unearth Tissaia’s long-forgotten birthday, and she quietly surprises her with just the sweetest most thoughtful gift.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 29
Kudos: 75





	Your Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Writers-Dilemma on Tumblr for the prompt! 
> 
> A flash fiction for the challenge

It took some time. Years, if she was honest. But there it was, confirmed in fading ink against crumbling parchment: 

_Skylark, born September the 22nd of the year 800. Date of death: unknown._

Yennefer was positive it was her. Well, 90%. Tissaia was older than dirt. And there aren’t many others alive who remember the older sorceress’s birthday. To be fair, when you’ve had as many as Tissaia, they likely become as ordinary as any other day. 

But not this year! Yennefer was determined to make this day one Tissaia would never forget. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she was hopelessly in love with the woman. Friends did things for friends, right? 

“I need you to come with me. There’s something I need to show you.” Yennefer blurted out as she barreled into Tissaia’s office. 

“Is everything alright?” Tissaia asked as she rose quickly from her desk. “Is anyone hurt?” 

“No!” Yennefer quickly amended, flustered by her own lack of tact. “There’s just something...outside...you should see.”

Tissaia eyed her suspiciously but followed along. Yennefer guided her outside and toward the cliff side. Her hand hovered protectively at Tissaia’s lower back for the entire trek.

“How far out are you taking me? This isn’t some misguided attempt to get me alone, is it?” Tissaia teased. 

Yennefer flushed scarlet. “Why would you think that?”

“Relax, I don’t think you’re trying to kill me.” Tissaia smirked. “You couldn’t even if you tried.”

Yennefer nearly collapsed in relief. She’s rather her think she was planning an assassination attempt rather than flirting. That, at least, is less embarrassing if it goes wrong. 

A few feet further and they reached the flat plateau of the cliff. At the edge, Yennefer had laid out layered blankets, a basket, and a telescope. The night sky was clear and bright. The waning crescent moon hung proudly above and illuminated the waters of the sea. 

“What is this?” Tissaia questioned with abundant curiosity. 

“Patience.” Yennefer whispered in her ear. 

This time, her hand came to rest firmly on Tissaia’s waist as she guided her to the telescope. 

“I want you to look. I have it perfectly positioned.” 

Tissaia arched an eyebrow but complied and slowly bent to look in the scope. Behind her, she could hear Yennefer rustle with the basket. Through the lens, she saw a cluster of beautifully glowing stars of various blues, whites, and reds. Curiously, the center was noticeably barren. 

Tissaia pulled back in surprise and turned to share the discovery to find Yennefer sitting comfortably on the blanket with the basket in her lap. 

“What is this?”

“Open it.” Yennefer urged, handing it over. 

Tissaia knelt on the ground in front of her and slowly opened the basket. Her jaw dropped in awe as the brilliant light shined upon her face. Tissaia pulled a jar out of the basket and held it tenderly in her lap. A bright, glowing blue ball floated in the center of the jar. Waves of color and fire pulsated from its surface and shined magically in the night. 

“Is this what I think it is?” She whispered. 

Yennefer’s heart surged with warmth at the wonder on Tissaia’s face. 

“It’s yours. The jar will never break.” Yennefer began to ramble before she was cut off. 

“You captured me a star?” Tissaia’s eyes glistened as her voice trembled. 

“Happy birthday Tissaia.” 

Tissaia set the star gently back in the basket before suddenly pouncing. Yennefer was thrown back to the ground, managing to catch the older woman around the waist as they fell back. 

“Wha...”

But Tissaia’s hands were grabbing her face. Her lips covered her own roughly, pouring every emotion into the kiss and Yennefer surrendered to it. Again, and again, and again. As Tissaia pulled back, Yennefer tightened her grip and she settled against her, head on Yennefer’s breast. They lay together on the blanket looking up at the stars above. 

“So for my birthday present...Good luck topping this!” Yennefer said cheekily. 

Tissaia allowed a short huff of laughter as she swatted Yennefer’s arm. 

“Happy birthday Tissaia.”

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of liberties with dates and background. I just used MyAnna’s DOB for the fill.


End file.
